Motorcycles are known that, in order to improve external appearance and bearing in mind the need to improve wind shielding effect when running, the front side of a steering handle is covered by a cowling. This type of cowling generally includes a front wall that covers an outer periphery section of a head light, and left and right side walls that extend continuously to the rear from the front wall (for an example, refer to JP-A-2005-35526).
However, in the case of the above-described known cowling for a motorcycle, a design that is thought optimal for each type of motorcycle is used. Thus, it is generally the case that the structure of the cowling cannot be easily switched. Recently, there has been demand in the commercial market for use of structures that allow switching to a cowling that has a design that matches the preferences of the user. However, cowlings are a component that are comparatively large and expensive. Thus, if the cowling is switched as is, considerable expense and a troublesome switching operation are required. As a result, switching of the cowling is not practical, and it has not been possible to satisfy a broad range of users' requirements.